Possibilities
by Troublesome-monkey-dono
Summary: In a world in which Koizumi Risa is happily married to her childhood best friend Yoshi and Otani Atsushi manages to earn enough money to buy beautiful engagement ring for his lovely Kanzaki. It starts when these two meet. "Did you ever think, that maybe in another life, we would have been in love?" Snort. "Don't be stupid."
1. Chapter 1 - Hello

Note: Hello, Troublesome_Monkey_dono signing in. Well, it's been a terribly long time hasn't it? I haven't touched a Lovely Complex fanfiction for years. Though, surprisingly enough, I still get reviews/favs from my old fanfics. Thank you very much for those who read by work and liked them. It does make me smile to see that I've moved manage to move some people. So, thank you.

However, since I wrote those fanfics when I was twelve, I believe my style of writing practically makes me cringe now. Well, I'm in college now so let's hope my style of writing improved somewhat from that time. Of course, I'm not any better with grammar/spelling/writing as I was before so forgive me for any mistakes I would make in this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my ramblings.

* * *

Summary: In a world in which Koizumi Risa is happily married to her childhood best friend Yoshi and Otani Atsushi manages to earn enough money to buy beautiful engagement ring for his lovely Kanzaki. It starts when these two meet. "Did you ever think, that maybe in another life, we would have been in love?" Snort. "Don't be stupid."

* * *

Chapter One: Hello

* * *

Otani Atsushi meets his cursed abomination in the most clichéd way possible. He spots her sitting alone in the bar, facing away from him as she twiddled with her drink. There was no symphony of angels or even a corny country love song that buzzes in his ears as he stares. There was no magical explosion of fireworks in his head and there definitely was no feeling of fluttering butterflies in his stomach. Otani merely stares.

He takes in the creamy skin of her back that her dress exposes, eyes darting down until he catches sight of soft milky legs tucked demurely in front of her. Bare shoulders are tangled with soft waves of hair, moving to and fro as she moved her head side to side with the music. He manages to crane his neck enough to see the side of her face. She's beautiful, he decides. Her face is polished with light make up and the smile she's wearing is the only real accessory she needs.

He makes his way to her before he even notices. It wasn't because he was interested, he admits quite bluntly. She's beautiful, he knows, but he's hardly the man that falls to his knees to a beautiful woman. But he's interested in another sense, he supposes. Why in the world is a cute model such as this one entertaining herself alone in the bar? The air is light and joyous, as any clichéd wedding would be. The happiness that spews around them is almost revoltingly sickening as everyone gushes that the blushing bride and proud groom that centered themselves on the dance floor. So then why is this one here?

"You alone?"

She twirls toward him, drink stopping inches away from her lips, and he watches as she practically jumps two feet in surprise. "Ah!" she squeaks in response as the red wine tips and seeps it's way to her white dress. "Ah! No! No!" she cries as she watches the rich color spread, hands slamming her drink down hard enough for the glass the shatter. "Wh- No way!" she yells again, pushing herself away from the bar counter just in time before the liquid dribbles down the length of her ruined dress. "Oh...Nobu's gonna kill me!" she moans to herself. She begins to mutter profuse apologies at the bar tender who merely sighs and offers to clean up the mess. She makes an impatient little sound, surveying the damage nervously as eyes trailed on the broken pieces of glass that coated the bar counter.

"You're bleeding."

"Huh?" She directs her gaze to the man standing next to her. He's short, a good head smaller than herself. He looks young, she decides immediately, perhaps five to seven years younger than herself. She pouts sourly at him, silently blaming this stranger for the sudden mess that she's created. Of course, in all fairness, it wasn't truly his fault as it was her own stupid clumsiness. But still...

"Kid," she starts as she moves away grab the wads of tissue from a nearby dispenser, "you're too young to drink alcohol you know." She presses on her cut for a moment before turning back to him. "Try a Shirley Temple or something," she adds offhandedly as she tries to help the bartender clean up her mess

She pays to mind to the boy beside her until she realizes that he hasn't moved away yet. She turns back to him curiously, only to find that he had plastered an insulted look on his young face. "Yes?" she ventures to ask.

"I'm Twenty Three," he answers evenly. And he earns a laugh. It wasn't even that amused giggle that he expected most demure looking girls to have. It's an outright chortle that spews forth from those luscious lips. She doesn't bother to stop herself as she throws her head back and cackles her way into oblivion. The slow face of irritation blooms his way into his flushed face and he's not entirely too sure why in the world he even bothered to approach this woman.

"Sure you are," she answers between laughing fits. She comically wipes a stray tear that leaked its way to the surface, one arm braced against her stomach for support. "Whew!" she breathes out entirely satisfied, "Don't lie kid. You're like what? Seventeen? Sixteen?"

"I'm serious."

"You don't have to lie. I'll buy you that drink if you're so desperate. With you baby face; I know you can't do it." She watches him entirely amused, as the expression on his face immediately darkens.

On the other hand, Otani Atsushi was not amused. He feels himself glaring daggers at this beautiful stranger and he's entirely hoping he gets a chance to rip away that bout of laughter that's playing on her face. He knows that he looks young. Hell, he gets his fair share of reminders every time he steps into work and is mistaken to be one of the high school students he teaches. He even admits that he finds no comfort in the fact that he watches his student's grow to insane heights during times of puberty. But still, he was a fully grown man, as short as he was. And this was just insulting.

"I'm serious," he grounds again through gritted teeth. "I'm -"

"Oh Risa-chan!" He stops short when he feels a warm hand place situates himself on his arm. The warm smell of vanilla and cinnamon finds its way to his nose and he can't help but smile silently despite the irritation that bubbled in his gut.

"Kanzaki," he whispers. He sneaks a glance at the girl that curled himself against him. She's warm, he notes offhandedly, and absolutely lovely. He's known Kanzaki for years. It was another clichéd meeting he supposes. Girl meets boy. Boy swallows his fear and asks out girl. Girl agrees and it's five happy years of dating. Boy makes awkward proposal under a romantic starry night. Girl says yes and it becomes a year of bliss. Add two years of happy love making and it becomes that ideal romantic novel for an angsty teen. Well one without the immortal blood sucking hybrid vampire.

"Atsushi - kun," Kanzaki says as she smiles up at him. He smiles back, entirely satisfied that Kanzaki had looped her arm around his. "I see you've met Risa- chan. She runs Horizon, the place I work at." She politely introduces Otani, the adorable fiancé.

"Fiancé?" he hears the woman wonder aloud. Mouth forming a small comical 'o', she quickly chuckles again before throwing them an obnoxious grin. "So he's twenty three after all?"

He smiles courteously enough, hiding the bubble of contempt and irritation he's beginning to feel just by looking at this woman. The first impression he has of Koizumi Risa; She's a bitch.

* * *

He finds himself nursing a strong alcoholic beverage afterwards, whose name sounds like an remote erotic stripper. He's not quite sure how many he has, but the whirling of colors that swirled around him was enough for him to conclude that perhaps this should be the last one for tonight. He was never keen on drinking too much because the consequences always managed to linger for days. He's got work in two days too.

"Eh? No way! I really thought he was seventeen! Or eighteen at least!"

Otani sighed, the spell irritation bouncing back before he's got time to gather himself. He throws her a glare that she doesn't even see or care about, before turning back to his drink and downing it with a giant gulp. He shouldn't be sensitive about it. He knows. He's usually more than happy that Kanzaki and his other loved ones didn't care that he was as short and young looking as he was. He knows. He's rationalized it. But, it's hard not to care.

"Well, at least you'll always have a young looking husband Kanzaki!" he hears the damn woman jib lightly.

He sighs, rolling his eyes. Okay, perhaps one more drink of whatever the bar tender decides to make. He signals for another glass and the bartender, whose been idly sitting behind the counter watching the scene merely throws him a sympathetic smile before setting to work. He sets the drink in front of him minutes later and he takes a large gulp before he starts to regret it.

"Speaking of which, where is your husband Risa-chan?" he hears his Kanzaki ask. He's taken aback and almost chokes on the beverage before he whips his head towards the girls in question. How the hell is this bitch married?

Risa laughs again pointing a finger at the bar where he sat. "He's the one serving drinks. Yoshi always makes the best Martinis and Bloody Marys. He promised Nakao that he would serve for the wedding."

Stupidly, Otani finally looks up from his drunken haze to check the man that was crazy enough to marry this woman. And he stares. He's not quite sure what sets the man apart from all the others in the venue. He's wearing a simple light blue striped polo tucked under black trousers. He's groomed nicely, he notes. He's quite tall, perhaps five or six inches than his fiancee's boss of there. He's back to wiping the multitude of glasses in front of him, before choosing to look up and greet the crowd that set their eyes on him.

"Hello," he greets back coolly. Cool hair. Good fashion sense. Masculine face. Strong lean body. Otani feels himself stare more and more. Don't get him wrong. He's more than comfortable with his sexuality. So much so he's not afraid to point out whether a man or a woman is good looking.

And holy shit, he's gorgeous.

* * *

Note: Well that's it for now. I believe this is the shortest one I've written. Ever. But I felt like this was the perfect time to cut off because I'm simply tired and I couldn't think of another better way of ending the first chapter. Anyway, let me know what you think guys. This story was one that was conceived when I was traveling back home from the Philippines and was stuck in Hong Kong International Airport for four hours waiting for my connecting flight. So, I suppose it was poorly thought out seeing as I was sleep deprived back then. Still I hope you enjoy it! I can almost hear many of you rooting for Otani rather than Yoshi. But you'll have to stick around to see what happens right?

Troublesome_Monkey_dono signing out!


	2. Chapter 2 - Proposal

Note: Hello, Troublesome_monkey_dono signing in.

So, on to the second chapter right? Honestly, right now this fic can fly to many directions depending on how certain things play out in this chapter. It may seem completely stupid but when I write I only go with a vague sense of what I want. In fact, I start out with a summary first with a clear ending. Then I muddle on to the beginning after some soul searching. The middle is a vague jumble of things I unravel as I go. That's why I tend to suddenly get stuck or lose my way. But, anyway, let's see what I'm itching to write about today.

* * *

Chapter 2: Proposals

* * *

Otani had never expected to meet Koizumi Risa again. Perhaps there was the slight possibility when the need arose that Kanzaki needed her fiancé as a date whenever her company threw a celebration party or masquerade ball. However, he was more than adept enough to avoid the troublesome woman after knowing how brash her personality was. He meant no disrespect, of course, but she just left him feeling winded after a long day.

Kanzaki had outright laughed at him once he remarked that he had done well to pick a girl that was delicate, endearing, and polite; everything that her boss obviously was not. "Don't be silly Atsushi!" Kanzaki giggled as she place her head against his chest, "Risa-chan may have come off as brash but she really means well. She's funny too."

Otani snorted. Was she really? He hadn't quite come up to that conclusion, especially when the said Amazon had practically petted him farewell and bended ever so carefully to deviously whisper that he should invest in a good pair of heels. After her apparent jab, she happily skipped away with arms wide to gather her husband around the waist and pull him to the dance floor. Really, that woman was maddening.

Stroking Kanzaki's waist length hair gently, he tangled his fingers to gather her locks and pushed them away from the small of her back. Nudging gently, he persuaded her to lay herself closer. Giggling, she pushed herself from the bed and placed her naked form against his. "Mm..." Otani hummed as he relaxed himself against her. "If you say so."

Kanzaki pulled the blankets over their naked skin and snuggled closer. "You and Yoshi-san seem to get along well."

Otani thought for a second as he stroked her shoulders, "I suppose we did."

* * *

_" Nakamura Yoshi."_

_"Otani Atsushi."_

_Yoshi regarded him for a moment, amber eyes boring down upon him like a cutlass. He seemed to be the stoic type. One that preferred to keep to himself, but was well enough to gain attention and respect. Then he cracked a smile, surprising Otani completely, and said, "Sorry about her. Risa's a bit too eccentric when she drinks." He eyes his wife for a moment, who was busy flailing her arms about to describe another design she's thought of. Kanzaki seems more than happy enough to let her rant on, albeit slightly worried that one of her hands would knock over another glass ornament._

_"By the stories I hear from Kanzaki, she's eccentric to begin with." Otani comments offhandedly. He supposed that sounded almost insulting and he backtracks enough to add, "No, that came out wrong. I meant that she came off as-"_

_He is cut off by chuckling and he turns back to the man in question, who hides his mirth behind the back of his hand as he laughs. Otani can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. This Yoshi guy, he could pass for a model. Hell, for all he knew, he probably was. Yet it wasn't the way he looked that made Otani really jealous, but the way he carried himself. Yoshi was the kind of man that walked into a room, with an uncaring face and a ripped shirt if he wanted, and still demanded respect, obedience, and discipline. "No it's quite alright," he answered, "Risa is really just like that."_

_"Yeah?" Otani ventures to ask. He stares pointedly at the man in question. He in turn stared back at his own wife with a face that Otani can't seem to decipher. He sees, at least he thinks, the looks of adoration every man gets when they've been thoroughly beaten by their spouse. He looks, well in truth, just like Nakao. He veers attention to the lug in question, who was happily posing with his newly-minted wife near the platform decorated in white and hues of pink. He looked beyond happy, he supposes. Not in that star-crossed lovers, I would die for you way. It was the face of a man who finally found relief in the arms of a woman. One who was more than happy finally gaining the chance to be part of this great journey with a partner that he could honestly wake up and be content with. One that, in all curiousness that Otani could not possibly understand at this point, was willing to strive through the grit of truly entwining his life with this human being. And he didn't quite get it. He just didn't._

_"Yes," Yoshi confirms with a small nod. He didn't reiterate much after that and Otani wondered if the man was just socially distant or feeling awkward talking to virtual stranger about the oddities that is his wife._

_"So," Otani ventures to start again as he twirls his drink with one hand. "Why are bartending here when you could be over there spending time with your wife?"_

_Yoshi merely shrugs as he turns his attention back to the glasses that he was meticulously cleaning. "I promised Nakao I would be here to bartend, so here I am. What about you? Shouldn't you be dancing with you fiancée?"_

_"I don't dance."_

_Yoshi once again regarded him for a moment before letting a small smile pass his face. "Don't or can't?" he prodded amused._

_"Can't, for the most part," Otani answered with a small smile of his own. "I've got two left feet. Even my mother pulls me away from the dance floor because I was an embarrassment." He grins at the memories and added, "But I don't deny that my cabbage patch is undeniably sexy."_

_The two men laugh at the weak joke before become silent once more. Otani for one wasn't going to try to prod more out of the guy than what he was willing to give. Though he was undeniably quite curious about the man who married that eccentric woman, he knows more than enough social tact to discern when to speak. But once more, Yoshi surprises him by initiating yet another mindless conversation. "What about you? When are you willing to tie the knot?"_

_"Huh?" was the only intelligent answer Otani could offer at the moment. Yoshi stays silent for his part, choosing only to nod at Kanzaki who chooses this precise moment to glance over at them with a demure smile of her own as she places a lock of hair behind her left ear. It only does nothing but feed the rushing blood gathering in Otani's face from certain embarrassment. "A-ah. Well you know...I mean... we...uh..." he trails off crudely with a wince._

_Yoshi chooses this moment to stop and give him an unidentified look of his own before nodding mostly to himself. "So you haven't planned a date yet?"_

_This question is enough to revert back the initial embarrassment for Otani to answer with a stammering reply. "Oh well no. We have to save up and all...you know?" Technically, he has no real reason to feel embarrassment. Weddings cost a fortune and with the size of Kanzaki and his family alone, they had to save enough just for a suitable venue._

_"I get it."_

_"Y-yeah."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...I don't mean to sound frank," Yoshi suddenly says after a moment. Otani stares up at him with nervous wonder, curious as to why the man had suddenly placed yet another alcoholic drink his way. He fingered the glass with one hand, another hand placed against the counter to support himself. He's not quite sure what suddenly got him on the edge, but he suddenly felt even more prodded than before. "I mean, it really isn't my business. But may I ask something?" Yoshi inquired as he decidedly leaned back, arms crossed with a serious face of his own._

_"Sure, go ahead." Otani gulped down his drink to blow off whatever bridled tension had suddenly developed in a matter of seconds._

_"Why are you so unwilling to marry Kanzaki if you asked her to marry you?" He had whispered it so quietly he was sure that Otani could only catch snippets of his words. However, he watched as the man that lounged in front of him tense up, head shooting up like a piston with wide eyes staring back at him._

_Scandalized Otani drew back insulted, "What?!"_

* * *

Yoshi doesn't mean to sound inconsiderate. Not in the least bit. He is just a rational person. One who learns by studying people, by observing before making assumptions. Rationalizations make more sense to him. So he considers the possibilities, the facts, the diminutive details overlooked by the casual observer. He considers everything.

"What are you thinking about?" He turns to the sleepy face of his wife, whose cracked open one eye tiredly. "It's late," she whispers lazily as she curls closer to his naked form and tangles their limbs together. "Stop thinking and sleep."

"I'm thinking about you."

She snuggles her face against his neck and he could feel her grin against his warm skin. "Better not be someone else," she lightly jabs as she places a kiss against his under jaw.

"And about Kanzaki Mayu."

Abruptly she slips away from him and he can't help but shiver at the sudden lost of warmth. He goosebumps erupt on his upper torso and he feels the itching need to grab his wife back against his arms and cover them with blankets. Yet he suppresses it as he watches Risa's expression The window was open to let the summer breeze flow inside, the light just barely outlining her silhouette. He couldn't help but smile. The moonlight barely manages to catch Risa's face, but it illuminates the barest outline of her ski-slope nose and full lips. He traces the delicate arch of her neck down to the rich expanse of skin of her arched back. Yes, Risa was undeniably beautiful.

Risa's face is contorted into an outranged expression before it softens into one of pain before shifting automatically to one of curiosity. "Why?" she bothers asking. She's not stupid. Yoshi was not one whose eyes would wander around so easily. There were plenty of times when she's felt threatened by another wonderfully sexy lady that enters Yoshi's life, but he's proven after these many years that he was sticking it out with all of her dramatic flairs.

"She doesn't seem all that content with herself." Yoshi states it so easily that Risa shakes her head in slight annoyance. Yoshi had this habit of studying people. It was like a favorite pastime of his. He has this abnormal quirk to study the small expressions, movements, and personalities of people he meets or even passes by as he walks. It was how they met in the first place. She found the young boy coming up to her one day, a curious expression on his face stating that she was a mystery he couldn't solve. She took it as the flirtiest statement she's ever gotten from a cute boy, but he was serious.

But slowly, she wraps the silk blanket against her shoulders and sighs as she lies back down. "You've noticed?"

"So she's admitted it?"

"Oh...well, she's said some stuff." Risa recounts. It's not really her place to meddle she knows. Gossiping about her fiancé and her wouldn't be quite amicable either would it? "Has Yotaru said anything?"

"Yotaru?"

"Her fiance silly!" she laughs as she places her hand against the expanse of Yoshi's muscle torso. Her other hand runs and finger around the expanse of skin of his leg that is tangled around hers. Yoshi was all hidden muscle and power, and Risa often wondered how she's suddenly married to quite the man like he was.

Yoshi chuckles into his hair, placing small kisses down her forehead to the tip of her nose. "It's Otani."

"Was it?"

Yoshi only chuckles again and hums in response. He's back to thinking, more than content on letting Risa speak. Unfortunately, he notices that Risa has drifted off once more into an oblivion of sleep. He supposes it is only reasonable. She's been fleeting about since three in the morning helping Nobu get ready for the wedding. He wasn't any help either when he basically flung her into bed before they could even properly close the door. He eyes her carefully, one hand brushing away hair from her face. Her hair always manages to amaze him. She's kept it nicely tamed in his opinion, especially when her wild personality seemed boundless. Recently Risa had let her grow, now reaching midback. Normally, he didn't care much on the length of girls hair but he loved watching her's. He loves when she spins around and it would follow in a wide circle. There was one time when he arrived home to find the furniture had been casted off to one side and Risa standing alone in the living room. With eyes closed, she hummed to invisible music as she leapt and danced, hair following every movement.

"Otani seemed lost," he finally whispered into her ear.

"Hm?" she manages to answer.

"He didn't seem all that optimistic marrying the poor girl. Though, he made it clear that he loved her." he admitted his diagnosis carefully. "He seems to be the man who is wandering. Perhaps wondering where he's going?"

Finally, Risa cracks open her eye and Yoshi spots the sudden mischief that gleams against her brilliant irises. "You know, Kanzaki said she wasn't sure if he was ready to marry her either. Seeing as it has been three years after all." Yoshi watches as the gears in her head turns and the excited grin blooms across her face. He half wonders if it was alright of he spoke aloud his observations, but that hardly stops his wife from her sudden spark of inspiration.

"Maybe," she carries on with a smile, "Maybe he needs a fairy god mother!"

Yoshi raises an eyebrow curiously. "He's a grown man Risa," he tries to reason. He sees the implications of whatever confounded plan Risa's brewing in his head, and he could almost see the sure signs of disaster that Risa's sewing in her train track of doom. "He's more than capable of making his own decisions. Especially about his love life. Let him -"

"Disappoint poor Kanzaki by suddenly wrenching away confused, wondering where the he's going, who he is, and why he's doing it?" Risa shoots back just as quickly. "Kanzaki deserves more than that you know. I've known the girl for years. She's ready to marry Otani. She's ready to make a family. Did you see her face in the wedding?"

And Yoshi admits that he did. That was part of the reason he's approached Otani to begin with. She stood across from him as they welcomed at the happy couple. He saw the wistful look that overtook her face as she took in the scene. She wanted it. She wanted the happy wedding. The beautiful bride's dress. That chance to stand, hand in hand with the man she loves, confessing their love as they were joined in holy matrimony. She wanted to be able to feel secure in knowing that finally, finally Otani was her husband. Hers. It was a delicious feeling. He knows.

"But that doesn't mean that -"

"And that man is so confounded in the philosophy of life he doesn't seem to be taking any steps towards marrying her!"

"Otani is -"

"So he needs a push Yoshi. He needs one bad."

He sighs as he buries his nose in her hair. "Okay," he mutters resigned. He knows he's been beaten before he 's even begun so he agrees wholeheartedly to whatever plan his wife forms in her head. Well, whatever plan that wasn't so unrealistic and illegal that is.

"Well," Risa says in finality as she brushes his hair with her fingers lovingly, "If I am going to be Ozumi's fairy god mother, then you will be his Santa Claus.

"It's Otani."

"Are you sure? Or would you prefer the Easter Bunny?"

"I'm allergic to rabbits."

Risa chuckles as she finally buries herself into his embrace, leg flying forward to tangle once more with his. "Jack Frost then. I think he's sexy."

"Mm."

* * *

Note: Okay, so then. The second chapter is done. This is going to be a long author's note. I apologize in advance. First off, why did I pick Nakamura as Yoshi's last name? Well since I don't believe that Yoshi has a last name, I needed to name him. So I picked one of the most common names in Japan for the Osaka region (seeing as most of the voice actors are Osakan). It was a pick between: Tanaka, Nakamura, Inoue, Yamamoto and Yamada. Well since Tanaka reminded me of every stereotypical butler in anime and Orihime Inoue was all that popped in my head I quickly rejected that. Yamada also reminded me of the popular Johnny's Boy Yamada Ryosuke so, of course not. Yamamoto just reminded me of a harsh looking samurai. So, all that was left is Nakamura.

Now then, my goal for this chapter was mostly to present how the couples are; their interactions and intimacies. I didn't want others to completely blow away the fact that Yoshi would be a character that ultimately would be sub - par lover compared to Otani. That wasn't my point in making this story. Quite honestly, if Lovely Complex wasn't this brilliant show of love between two characters of different heights, I believe Yoshi would have been a good lover for Risa. (This is the part when I suddenly feel the burn of all the hardcore RisaxOtani fans in the world).

Haha, anyway. I hope you liked it. Actually my question now is, what do you think of Yoshi as a character? He was shown only in Lovely Complex Plus, credited for pretty much introducing Otani and Risa together. But, as a character and in my story what do you think of him? Let me know please. I'd like to see if I can work on more character development.

Oh yes, for those who were asking if I was Filipino, yes I am. Well then, thank you very much for the reviews/faves/follows. Like before, I apologize for any mistakes I've made.

Troublesome_monkey_dono signing out!


	3. Chapter 3 - Parallels

Note: Well hello. I fully expected to finish this fanfic before I started school, but I had an unfortunate accident and had to go through rehab. So...sorry about that. Haha. I am fine now, for the most part. After that, well school started. Haha, so after passing my second thesis defense, assisting in an awake craniotomy, and working 16 hours in the hospital, I gained back some momentum. Anyway let's start chapter three shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Parallels**

* * *

Otani had no idea that his life literally ran parallels with Nakamura Risa. He supposes that his day started out quite normal enough. He remembers grouchily rising from bed, a dazed eye staring at the screeching alarm clock on his left that read 5:30 in large red blocky letters. Groaning, he tried to smack it shut until his palm practically battled with the screeching device. With a deafening smack, he smirked at his little victory before making his way to the bathroom.

A small soft hand shot out of the covers before he could even fully turn away from the bed and he found himself dragged back with an incessant tug. "It's...Sun...day...," he heard Kanzaki mutter out in a dazed tone, "holiday...tom..row. Get back't bed." It was a soft spoken command, but a command no less. Without thinking anymore, Otani grinned and jumped back in bed with his arms wrapping around Kanzaki's soft naked form tightly.

Kanzaki shivered as a light breeze blew it's way inside her cocoon of warmth and she snuggled her way further into his arms. Looking up, she shot him a tired look and said, "I'm sore and cold."

Otani laughed in response as he tangled himself against her. She always reminded him of a small little cat when she did this, needing love and attention that he could readily give her. She was always so cute. Slowly, he stroked her hair with one hand and eyed the girl in his arms before whispering out, "I love you."

She stiffed slightly as her head shot up, eyes widening in delight. For some reason, his confession always had this effect on her despite hearing it more than a number of times. Her shining eyes only made him chuckle more before delivering soft kisses down her nose, "I love you so much," she whispers back evenly. They both respond with a hot passionate kiss that left them breathless.

Eventually he pulls back just to examine her face. She's shining with happiness, cheeks dusted with red and mouth pulled into a peaceful smile. Beautiful. Perfect. His. "Goodnight," he whispered in her ear before laying a butterfly of kisses down the side of her face. Kanzaki merely giggled and snuggled tightly against him.

"Happy Anniversary At-chan."

* * *

"Good morning!" Risa sang as she launched her naked form against her snoring husband. Yoshi merely grunted, bearing with her full weight against his stomach as he cracked one eye to observe her straddling form. Risa grinned down, an almost unnerving expression forming on her face as she studied him. Frowning slightly, he reached up to cup the side of her face with a curious expression only to find Risa suddenly cackling in glee. "Yoshi...,"Risa sang aloud once more as her expression darkened significantly, "You...look like Caine sama in that one scene where he wakes up and-"

Unexpectedly, Yoshi huffed at her immediate ranting, as he steadied her from her jubilant excited bouncing. There are many many things he tolerates and loves about Risa, but her obsession about Caine-sama is not one of them. He can't help it really, how he gets absurdly, pathetically jealous of a character who is nothing but a 2D manifestation of an angsty teenager's dream, but he is. He is absurdly, pathetically jealous of Caine sama for making his Risa giggle and flush in excitement because he is more than capable of doing more than that. So without a second thought, he pulled her closer to him and kisses her deeply, enjoying the way she relaxes into the kiss.

"Mmm...," Risa practically mewls against him as she pulls back enough for her eyelashes to tickle his cheek, "but you're definitely more than Caine sama." She trails a lazy finger against the side of chiseled face before adding in afterthought, "but you know, after the kiss Caine sama said -"

She never got the chance to answer as Yoshi pulled her into another hot kiss, tongue slowly infiltrating her mouth. When teeth clashed against teeth, Risa could bite back a groan as both her hands tangled with his hair. When he drew back, she tried vainly to suck air into her needy system and she sent him a small glare to hide her flustered look. "You didn't let me finish," she quipped silently miffed with the sudden intrusion. Not that she really minded of course.

"Happy Anniversary Risa," Yoshi's smooth melodic voice whispered back with equal conviction, "I love you." Risa couldn't help but squeal as the small delicate smile that she absolutely adored made its way on Yoshi's face.

She launched herself back into his waiting arms squealing, "It's just like Caine-sama! Yoshiiiii! I love you so much!"

* * *

"I swear, you have a culinary gift," Otani commented offhandedly as he stuffed his face with a mouthful of omelet. He looked up at the peaceful Kanzaki, flipping one hand expertly as she prepared another omelet for his consumption. Seriously, this stuff really just happens in the movies. It wasn't everyday a man could wake up after a wonderful night of love making to a cute fiancée making him breakfast clad in a soft baby blue dress and white apron. This was the dream of thousands of little boys and girls who dreamt of perfection in their adult life. This was way too good to be reality. Yet, as he chewed his food with absolute delight, he tasted reality. God it was glorious.

"You're just being dramatic," Kanzaki chuckled back as she gave him a sideways glance. Otani only shook his head in response, mouth too full to respond back any longer. "Anyway," Kanzaki continued as she tossed in a handful of cheese, "what do you want to do today?"

"Anything you want," Otani answered back fluidly. He was well versed with the workings of Kanzaki's mind enough to understand that she merely was leading the conversation to whatever plan she had engaged in her own head.

Kanzaki pouted as she finished flipping the omelet into a waiting plate. "I asked you what you wanted to do, not what I wanted to do." She placed the finished plate in front of the waiting Otani who dug in the moment it touched the table. Folding her hands lightly under her chin, she watched him coyly for his reaction.

Otani merely swallowed looking back at her even stare with one curious one of his own. Alright then, two can play at this game. "We could always do what you wanted to do," he bit right back with a grin playing on his lips, "what is it you want to do?"

Kanzaki sighed dramatically. "But I want to do what you want to do."

Otani rolled his eyes at her small antics and racked his brain for an answer. She has been hinting at a couple of things she wanted to do these past couple of days. Perhaps he was supposed to suggest one that he was sure she would like? "Alright, you like walking around the beach at night. Let's take a drive, get a romantic dinner, and then take a walk along the shore. Sounds nice right?" He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to clap her hands and agree wholeheartedly on his wonderfully romantic idea.

However, Kanzaki's smile only widened and she shrugged her delicate shoulders in response. "Oh, I dunno At-chan," she answered mockingly, "it sounds great but I actually thought he could do something better."

Raising an thoroughly confused eyebrow he only waiting for her to continue. Slowly, he watched as Kanzaki reached into the pocket of her apron to pull out something in front of her. With bated anticipation he watched as she slipped the piece of paper in front of him like a small prize. "I thought we could do this instead."

Choking slightly, he watched with widening eyes as her hand slowly uncovered two tickets. "U...Umi...bozu!?" He cried out. Practically spitting aside the rest of his food, his hands slammed down to grab the holy paper laid upon him and raise it up almost relevantly. "I...it...you...this...K-kanzaki!" He turned towards her in awe, eyes misting in happiness. "You...god...we...this is..."

"Words At-chan, words," she kindly reminded him. She had pulled out her phone in all of his spazzing happiness to take a picture of his current expression. She swore, this was the best expression she's seen on his face in a long long time.

"We...Umi...I c-can't believe this!" he cried out as he raised the golden tickets above his head so they shone brightly against the morning light, "this show as presold out! How the hell did you get your hands on these!?"

"I booked them quite a while back," Kanzaki admitted as she fished for the remaining parts of her present, "I thought it was appropriate after all. And I couldn't forget the VIP passe-" Suddenly, she let out a shrill squeal when she felt the wind knocked out of her. Otani had rushed over, smacking his side against the wooden table in his haste, to envelope her in a tight embrace.

"God, I love you. I love you so much," Otani whispered in her ear as he pressed hard kisses against her collarbone. "You have no idea. No fucking idea!"

Giggling, Kanzaki merely ran a hand through his hair. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

"Risa," Yoshi quietly admonished behind her, "Risa please." He was almost tempted to just hoist her away from the flaming stove, and mercilessly dump her into the next room. However, common sense told him he was gambling with his life if he would even bother touching his wife at the moment. Risa was involved in a difficult battle it seems, as she tried to separate the remains of what use to be edible food (he wasn't sure what she tossed in there was all edible) from the steaming pan's hardened surface.

"I...almost...got it!" Risa squealed as she scrapped the last bit of burnt whatever into the plate with satisfied yelp. "There!" she clapped her hands in satisfaction as she turned to smile at him. It was an expectant smile, eyelashes fluttering away waiting to be complimented. "At least I finished breakfast."

"Yes...of course you did," Yoshi admonished with an unimpressed glance at her culinary creation. The burnt pieces of charcoal and wet rice were certainly appetizing to look at from certain angles. However, he knew himself enough to know that he could never survive an endeavor. "But I think it's time we order take out," he finally confessed. "Just to be safe."

He watched somewhat amused as Risa deflated somewhat, her bouncing glee weaning off to a peaceful calm. Then she bought her dingy spatula up, covered in grease, soot, and all for him to see. "Yoshi Nakamura," she smiled a tight smile, "I worked my butt off on that breakfast. I put my whole love in there and -"

"And I'm sure you showered it all with enough passion it could only be compared to a tsunami," Yoshi bit back evenly, "but said tsunami has ripped apart any foundational structure that could be called proper food." He sat back against his chair almost defiantly, a hand pushing the plate away before he wrapped his arms against his chest. "So then, I think we-"

"Ugh," Risa sighed as she sat down on the chair next to him, "I hate it when you get wordy on me. Just tell me that I can't cook already!" She pouted at him before taking a fork and prodded a piece of burnt food on the plate. "Hm, I think the eggs are way overdone after all. But...I knew you liked it that way." She raised her head up to meet his gaze only to giggle at his confused expression.

"Those were eggs?"

"Shut up."

Yoshi chuckled at her souring expression before firmly taking her hand and curling her fingers into his. "Well Risa you can't cook and you're food is poison." He quieted momentarily when she reached over to smack him lightly. "But..but. I love you so much that it doesn't matter." Quickly, he awarded her frowning face with a small peck and proceeded to pepper her neck with butterfly kisses. It was a delightful thing, her neck. He didn't think that the hidden skin would feel so soft and warm. It was delicious.

Risa received his affection with open arms as she threw herself against him and straddled his form securely. It was quite her to luck to find her husband so early in her life. She was even luckier to find one so handsome and much taller than she is. After all, her grandmother was taller than her grandfather. They lived a happy, dreamy life together despite the height difference and she sincerely hoped she would do the same with Yoshi.

"Neh Yoshi," she moaned out as she slowly threw her head back to expose more of her neck to him. Yoshi proceeded to gently suckle the sensitive skin, making her bite back a moan. "N-neh...Yoshi!" she called out even more. By now she was locked in his embrace entirely, one hand supporting her hand while the other traveled like a loose snake.

"Mm?" he grunted out.

"I'm...ah...still hungry!"

"Oh?" Yoshi purred in her ear, "So am I."

Risa giggled despite her flustered face and gently pulled back to see his entire face. She enjoyed watching Yoshi when he was this expressive. Yoshi was not a man of words. He allowed action to do the talking. And when the two became needy, like other young adult couples, they become equally aggressive and explosive in sexual expression. Risa particularly enjoyed the lustful glaze that overtakes his eyes. It was often paired with a pair of plump red lips, parted slightly as he breathed. Yep, he was delicious to look at. Like...Caine sama.

"You look so much like Caine sama sometimes, it's amazing!" she gushes out as she cupped his face closer to her. And slowly but surely, she watches Yoshi deflate against her. She knew how bothered he could be if she brings up Caine sama. There was just something about the character that bothered him. She squeaks a bit when she feels his arms wrap tighter against her. He sends a small glare her way and she can't help but laugh. She only wanted to stop his rampage after all. "Oh don't look like that! I choose you remember!"

"You didn't have a choice," he snaps back as she finally withdrew away. Groaning he slumps back against the mahogany chair and sulks. Talk about a cock block.

Risa hummed slowly as she began to clear away the table. It was obvious the two were going out to eat after the disaster she created. "I did have a choice. You can marry 2D characters if you're up to it. No one is stopping you."

"Well then I'm stopping you," Yoshi sighed as he straightened his clothes, "He doesn't love you the way I do."

"I'm sure honey," Risa answered back as she loaded the dishes into the kitchen sink.

"And I'm sure," she heard Yoshi finish as he finally gets up, "He couldn't afford this anniversary gift."

"Hm?" Risa asked as she turned around. She thought they agreed there wouldn't be any anniversary gift anymore. After all, after ten years of being together, that wouldn't be a large priority in their lives. "What present?" She bought her arms up to her hips, one eye raised and skeptical. Yoshi always overdid his presents. Every christmas his present would get larger and more complex than the other year. So what could he have dished up now?

"Close your eyes."

Risa thought momentarily before bellowing out a defiant, "No." Yoshi merely sighed and shuffled back to their framed wedding picture hanging close to the kitchen door. He watched her mutely as he removed it from its mantle and revealed an envelope taped to the back. "Oh?" Risa breathed out somewhat amused, "so this is where you hide the important stuff."

"Hardly," Yoshi answered back with a shrug. "I just picked this location because I do the cleaning and you just like to stare at the picture." Risa giggled at his witty reply before accepting the envelope. It was beige colored and ordinary looking so she supposed it was something like a check or card for her favorite store or boutique. Smiling slightly, she peeled the envelope quickly and peaked inside. Frowning, she pulled it out and quickly scanned the content.

Yoshi watched with delayed satisfaction as Risa did a double take. Suddenly her calm demeanor jumped until she was practically shaking with excitement. The dazed, excited goof ball of a face he loved dearly shown through and she squealed for all the world to hear. "UMIBOZU!?" He watched slightly concerned as tears appeared in a comical torrent before he watched Risa spin around and practically fly to the ceiling. "UMIBOZUUUUU!" she screamed out once more as she jumped up in down. "I-You-this! Is this real!?" she exclaimed allowed as she pressed the tickets closer to her eyes, "This is...it...you...no! It can't be! It was sold out!"

"Believe it," Yoshi interjected gently, "Front row seats, back stage passes and -"

He couldn't even finish before Risa had tackled him to the ground screaming like a banshee. "YOSHIIIIIII!" she howled in his ear as she straddled him in a vice grip, "I love you so much! I love you! I love you! I love you!" She peppered her own kisses haphazardly around his face in gratitude before Yoshi pulled her down into a searing kiss.

Smiling up at her, he gathered her hair into his palms as he slid his fingers through them and whispered, "Happy Anniversary Risa."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Otani muttered under his breath. Quickly, he scanned the crowd, trying vainly to look over the myriad of people that passed by after the concert ended. "Shit, where the hell is she?!" He didn't mean to lose Kanzaki. He wasn't even sure how he managed it. It was a split second, where their hands let go of each other to make room and dodge the screaming group of girls that stampeded their way through the venue like a herd in a migration. He kept track of her as they split apart, but once a large behemoth of a man passed his trail of vision, she had slipped past his train of sight. After that, he couldn't find her at all.

He dodged and weaved through the clamoring crowd like a referee screaming her name as he passed by. She was a very small girl and he wasn't the tallest guy, so trying to find her was like finding hay in a pile of needles. It was painful and impossible. "Kanzaki! Where are you!?" he yelled out, standing on his tippy toes to see over the crowd. Groaning, he gave up once he felt his muscle give in and he slumped to the ground. Honestly, this just felt degrading to crane your neck so high to look for your fiancée. What the hell. He was way too old for this.

"Ah! It's the little Hobbit from the Shire!" he heard an obnoxious yell near his ear and he turned to find Nakamura Risa looking down at him amused. "Are you lost little man? Do you need help?" she teased out with a mischievous grin plastered on her immaculately painted face. "Let your big sister Risa help you-"

She was cut short by the dirty look he sent her way and she laughed into her palm. "Oh don't look like that Bilbo! I was just kidding! I'm lost myself too you know! I can't find Yoshi anywhere! I went to the bathroom and then when I came out he wasn't there! You know, sometimes I'm afraid he'd get kidnapped by a bunch of deranged teenagers with that beautiful face! I mean - hey!" she exclaimed suddenly when she realized that Otani had pointedly ignored her rambling and simply turned to walk away. "Where are you going!?"

Otani gave her a weary look before walking faster, "I don't have time to entertain you right now, Amazonian she devil! I have to find my fiancee!" He practically scurried away her, face reddening in frustration. Personally, he didn't mind Kanzaki's crazy boss so much that he would flat out insult her like he did, but he was not a happy man at the moment. The silent worry he had kept at bay bubbled forward once he heard Risa utter the words "kidnap" and "beautiful" in the same sentence. That irrational part of his brain had joined his incessant ranting and slipped worrisome agendas in his mind like a clockwork. What if Kanzaki was kidnapped by horrible people? She is pretty, sweet, and utterly too kind to random strangers. What if she's hurt? What if she they just left her in a ditch somewhere? God forbid it, but what if -

"Hey, little Hobbit from the Shire, you might want to start breathing soon." He snapped away from his reverie only to see Risa had caught up to him and was staring at him with a slightly worried face.

"Stop calling me that!" he cried out annoyed.

"Then breathe!" she snapped back, "I was worried your face would start turning blue when you stopped breathing!"

Biting his lip, Otani surged forward as he found a small ledge that he hopped on to try and get an eagle eye against the crowd. To his complete dismay he was still shorter than the Amazonian woman that stood next to him, smirking as he craned his neck every which way. "I'll breathe once I find -"

"You could just wait for her near the entrance," Risa pointed out with a shrug, "That's how I'm going to meet up with Yoshi. I would call him but reception just sucks in here!" With that she turned around, marching her way up to the entrance. Otani couldn't help but silently face palm at the obviousness of her suggestion. He didn't even think of that. Hell, he forgot about using his cellphone. As he silently followed her out, he pulled out his own phone to discreetly check any messages she may have left. And of course, there was none. Typical.

"You know," Risa said startling Otani once more with her sudden intrusion. "I'm still surprised you haven't married Kanzaki. You can't seem to keep her out of your sight. You two are always together. You're practically married anyway. Why not, you know, make it official?" She stopped short of the entrance way to look at him square on the face. Otani couldn't help but stop and stare back at her. He felt like she was virtually scrutinizing him, making sure he fit her agenda. What the hell?

"Why should I tell you?" he bit back defensively. He felt his face redden at her frown and he looked at the ground to compose himself. "Look, you may be close to Kanzaki, but our relationship isn't any of your business." Finally, he gathered enough of his self courage to look at her in the eye. "It isn't your fiance's business either. Frankly, our relationship shouldn't be any of your business."

Suddenly, that patient face Risa had broadcasted darkened and she practically sneered him down. She crossed her arms and sighed, shaking her head, and said, "That's true that it shouldn't be any of our business. It's true that this is your relationship, not anybody else's. But you are not the only one who cares about that girl and her feelings, so don't pretend that we don't have any say on what happens when our friend is hurt. You may not recognize it but you've been hurting her and we have got to put a stop to that." She raised her eyebrow at his deflated disposition and she tsked silently. Otani had suddenly collapsed on himself and stared at her like a gapping guppy. This was hardly the reaction she wanted.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered back. Suddenly, the bustling crowd around them doesn't matter. The bubbling worry in his gut was suddenly extinguished and he was left utterly confused. "What do you mean I'm hurting her?"

Suddenly Risa smiled, a small little toothy smile and she simply said, "Let's talk it over later. You know my number right?"

* * *

Note: Well that's the third chapter done. Technically, it is quite a bit of a filler chapter. But I enjoyed writing it. So on, to the next chapter.


End file.
